Suspicion
by DiabloCat
Summary: Skinner won't tell the League where he keeps disappearing to. Is he reverting to his former habits?


DiabloCat: A short-ish fic. Somewhat based on a Raven Silvers fic, but also something that's been lurking in the back of my mind for a while. anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

SUSPICIONS

Nemo was rather surprised to see a man wearing a long coat, hat and pants, with an unnaturally white face walking off his ship. It wasn't the man himself who was surprising – the entire League had become accustomed to Rodney Skinner's strange, but necessary, garb. It was the fact he was actually going somewhere.

The invisible man nodded politely at the captain as he strode past. Nemo watched him walk down the corridor, then his curiosity got the better of him.

"Skinner," he called to the man's retreating back.

Skinner turned, casting a questioning look back. "Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" Nemo might have been mistaken, but he could have sworn a slightly guarded look crossed Skinner's face.

"I'm going out."

"Yes, that is apparent. But where?"

"Outside."

"Where outside?"

Skinner scowled. "What is this, the Spanish Inquisition? Out outside. Now, if you don't want to interrogate me any more, I'll be going. Outside."

Nemo watched the former thief leave, and a slight frown crossed his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom pulled a face. "Wait a sec. We're sort of jumping to conclusions here. Remember the last time we accused Skinner? We don't want to make that same mistake again."

Nemo nodded. "I agree entirely. But you must admit there is something suspicious afoot."

"Not necessarily," argued Tom. "He's just going outside. There's nothing suspicious about that."

"No," said Mina. "There's nothing suspicious about that. It is the part where he refuses to tell Nemo his destination that is suspicious."

"There could be tonnes of reasons Skinner doesn't want us to know." Tom didn't really know why he was defending Skinner so hard. He just had a feeling he owed it to the invisible man.

"Yes, tonnes of reasons. But none of them are legal."

"You must admit," said Jekyll quietly. "That Skinner's previous occupation was far from reputable."

"Yeah, well so was almost everyone else's here. Just because he's decided to go all mysterious doesn't mean he's out thieving, or selling stuff to the black market, or anything!"

"Maybe one of us should talk to him," mused Mina.

"That's a good idea," said Tom. "Who..." He noticed that everyone was looking at him rather pointedly. "Oh."

"You do get along with Skinner the best," said Jekyll. "He is more likely to be open with you."

Tom ran his hand through his hair and sighed. It was true. "Alright, I'll do it."

Later that day, Tom saw Skinner strolling along the deck of the Nautilus. He was rather startled at first – no one had realised Skinner was back yet. Tom decided to get the talk out of the way.

"Hey Skinner," he said casually, stepping up alongside him.

"Hey Tom," Skinner said in return. Briefly, Tom wondered why Skinner was referred to by his last name, but called everyone else by their first. Oh well, no matter. Back to business.

"Where've you been all day? Haven't seen you round."

Skinner shot Tom a sharp look. "Oh, I've been out and about. Got to get off this tin can once in a while."

"Uh – yeah." Damn it, how was he supposed to phrase this? He couldn't very well say 'Hey Skinner! Guess what – the League thinks you're sneaking off to deal in drugs or something! Care to tell us what's really going on?' It just wouldn't work.

In the end, Skinner spared him the trouble. The former thief sighed. "I know what you're going to ask. Should have known you lot couldn't keep their noses out of my business." His tone was bitter, resentful. "I trusted you. Thought you guys trusted me. Looks like I was wrong. Anyway, last time I checked, it wasn't illegal to go for a walk. Last time I checked I was an adult, with free will. Last time I checked, I didn't have to report my every movement to you lot. You can tell the League to just let me live my life! See you round, Sawyer."

It was only till a few minutes later that Tom realised Skinner hadn't used his first name.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom sat with his head in his hands, listening to the League debate. Guilt was eating him up inside. Skinner always acted carefree, but being constantly under suspicion wears you down after a while.

He caught the last part of the conversation and his head snapped up. "No! No way!"

They all stared at him.

"You can't do that!" he continued. "Spying on Skinner – we might as well shout in his face that he's an enemy!"

"It is regretful," said Nemo. "But Skinner has refused to tell us –"

"He doesn't have to," retorted Tom. "He's a human, he's allowed to make his own choices, go where he wants to."

Jekyll held up his hands, trying to placate the furious American. "We know that. But if Skinner IS involved in illegal business, it would be better to stop him before he is incarcerated."

"Fine," said Tom. "But I'm going. You lot will probably decide he's guilty if he sneezes in the wrong direction."

With that, Tom got up and stormed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom tugged his hat down lower over his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Skinner stroll along, hands on pockets, giving the occasional nod to people he knew.

Tom felt terrible. He was spying on his friend. The friend who had suffered third-degree burns for him. The friend who always had an encouraging word. The friend who practically radiated cheerfulness.

What if Skinner found out? After his harsh speech yesterday, it was unlikely the invisible man would take this well. Not that Tom blamed him.

So far, Skinner hadn't done anything that suggested illegal activity. He'd talked to a few people and bought an apple. Nothing that warranted life in jail.

Tom came back to the present with a jolt. Skinner was going down an alleyway! A few seconds later and Tom would have missed him entirely!

Tom's suspicions slowly grew as he continued following the former thief. Skinner was constantly looking over his shoulder, as if he felt guilty. And the state of the place didn't seem so respectable either.

Eventually, they came to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Still looking furtively around, Skinner walked up to the battered double doors.

"No," Tom murmured under his breath. "Don't go in there. Please don't go in there. Prove us wrong, walk away..."

But Skinner didn't listen to his pleadings. Not surprising really, considering he couldn't hear Tom.

Tom closed his eyes as Skinner entered the scrappy building. I might as well go see what he's actually doing in there, he thought dully. Tom slouched over to the doors, looked in – and froze with shock.

It was a church.

An old, lopsided cross stood proudly up front. Dusty pictures of Christ adorned the walls. And down the end of the aisle Skinner was crouched, obviously praying.

Tom watched for a few seconds, then quietly left, a smile playing about his lips. He should have known Skinner wasn't up to mischief. But who would have guessed that the guy was religious? Tom didn't know why Skinner wanted to hide it, but that was his business. And Tom now knew better than to mess in other's business.

Suspicions got you nowhere.

He would never doubt Skinner again.

THE END

DiabloCat: Aw, semi-sweet. The Raven fic was 'Holy Man'. It's a good one, and the seed that spawned this story. I also wanted to do one where Skinner shows his good side again. The League always seems to doubt him.

Why was Tom so defensive? Well, Tom and Skinner do seem to get along the best in the movie. Also, I get into Tom and Skinner's skins better, so I prefer writing tales where they feature the most.

And as a last word, I hope you liked it. I love bringing a little bit of fun into people's lives. (Okay, that sounded corny.)

Reviews much welcomed.


End file.
